Secret Messages
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy. His crazy dreams were of gods and goddesses. One by one, as he learned to read the signs, his dreams made sense. But now, he knows, someone is out there, hunting him. -NaruHina- AU
1. Banished

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Naruto**X**Hinata

* * *

**Secret Messages  
**

-by Lyrics and Music

_Once upon a time, there was a boy. His crazy dreams were of gods and goddesses. _

_One by one, as he learned to read the signs, his dreams made sense. But now, he knows, someone is out there, hunting him._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Banished

* * *

Once upon a time, in the enchanted land of Konoha, there was a banished goddess. Her name was Hinata. The divinity had beautiful white, compassionate eyes. Her skin was as pale as the moon, it was smooth like silk fit for a king. She had long, stunning indigo hair that was up to her mid-back. Clothing was that which was made out of material only an immortal was allowed to wear.

Why would a goddess like this be banished? Well, her father had told her that no man would ever lust for her. She had no power to seduce the men into doing her bidding. The pure spirit had refused to even try. It made her feel sick to the core that someone would actually do that. Until she found a love without telling them she was a goddess she was forever banished. The thing is, nobody ever gave the girl a second look. She was always just a decorative living statue in the background.

One day Hinata was dancing along the river, her human clothing loose against her skin, flowing as she spun around. Her feet were as light as feathers as the brushed along the water creating small ripples. The goddess closed her eyes and gave into the sensation of the closest comfort she could get. Dancing was always something she did in private, she was terribly shy.

A rustle was heard and the spirit's eyes snapped open. She saw a boy with his head looking downward. 'I don't have enough time to run. He'll see me.' Hinata touched a nearby tree and fused with it. Walking towards it until she was completely melted with it, she watched the boy with interest. When she fused to objects, she could still see and hear, but not feel the wind. She could not feel the animals that curled up against her and slept. Hinata could not feel anything.

The boy stomped his feet, dragging them along the fresh spring grass. His eyes were a beautiful gentle blue color. Hair was like that of lighting that her sister used to play with, way up on the clouds. The boy sat by the river his head facing the water. "I'll never be able to get that scholarship." His tan hands were gripping the ground harder with each passing second. "I'm such an idiot. How could I have not worked harder when I was young?" The boy's body began to shake as tears dropped.

Hinata looked at the boy with concern. She wanted to call out and comfort the boy, but she didn't want to give away her identity when she broke away from the tree. She watched on as the boy shook and sniffed. Hinata felt guilty about not being able to help the poor soul. Humans were complicated creatures, they hardly ever blame themselves and when they do it's like the whole world is falling into pieces. This was what Hinata knew from stories her cousin who often visited earth to hunt. This one seemed different, extraordinary even.

The boy began to calm down and dry his tears. Hinata wanted to break away badly now. The tree was beginning to absorb her energy and she didn't want to kill the tree or herself by cutting off that energy supply. This energy was known as chakra. Hinata forced herself to remain where she was, attached to this deadly tree.

The wind blew softly bringing a blossom with it. The boy stood up and walked slowly down the river, kicking up dirt with his sloth like movements. As soon as he was out of sight, Hinata freed herself from the Sakura tree. The girl dusted off her clothing and sat by the tree. The goddess found herself thinking about the boy. She tried to steer her thoughts away, but no avail. Hinata decided to take her mind off it by melting with the river. Water was something that didn't take away her energy. Water isn't alive so it cannot take chakra. It heals the soul, calms the mind, and sooths the body. Hinata began to fall into a state of rest letting her spirit wander.

The moon was high in the sky and Hinata had regained all her energy. Her hair was not the least bit wet and her skin was as smooth as ever. The mystical light coming from the sky was calling to her. She slipped off her baggy jacket and found herself on the water. Her arms and feet were creating intricate movements that caused the water to splash around her. A voice was telling her to keep dancing. Her moves were fast yet graceful and the moonlight and water made it a spectacular. But without an audience, what kind of performance would it be?

There was someone there watching her every movement with greed filled eyes. He was the messenger of the shadows, the one who had never been caught. His eyes turned red for a brief moment as he ran off into the darkness as silent as the wind was blowing on this night.

Hinata fell back into the water, her eyes closed and fell back into a state of rest. Something gave her the chills as her back touched the water. The water was ice cold. Hinata snapped her eyes opened and quickly ran to the Sakura tree. It was spring and the water should have only been moderately cold. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Hinata leaned into the Sakura tree and took out a pendant. It was in the shape of a circle and had a picture of the ocean and moon. The goddess threw it into the water and a light began to appear. When the girl went over to pull the pendant out of the water there was a picture of someone. It was the cruelest god ever known who collected the souls of the dead, it was the ruler of the underworld. Sasuke.

* * *

Thanks for Reading! :]


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Naruto**X**Hinata and onesided Sasuke**X**Hinata

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Nightmares

* * *

Panting, his blonde hair clung to his forehead, but his skin was deathly cold. It was that same nightmare again. The same dream had been haunting his nights for over two weeks. It had to mean something. There was no way that this was not a sign from somewhere that something big was about to happen. Walking over to his desk, the boy flipped the lights on.

_There was a faint laughter. It wasn't giddy, but subtle and sweet. Then standing up, he felt the rough waves take away his balance. Still, somehow his body was not pulled below the ocean. The clouds opened up, a bolt of lightning striking his hands. _

_In the brief moment where confusion took over, a white figure plummeted from the clouds, into the water. Her hair was long and beautiful, framing her angelic face as she sunk deeper into the depths of the sea. Her pearl-like eyes begged him to save her, a pale hand reaching for him. _

_In an attempt to rescue this mysterious maiden, the boy closed his eyes, feeling himself sink into the frigid liquid. The water thrashed him around, cutting his skin. However, he managed to reach her, before seeing that he was holding onto nothing. Bubbles of oxygen surfaced, as his body continued to plummet down into darkness, a pair of red eyes glaring at him from above. _

Flipping the pages of his textbook, he found a picture. His sapphire eyes widened in shock. His tired mind registered her appearance. That was the girl in his dreams! It was unmistakable. Reading the text beneath the picture, he was puzzled.

It read:

_**Hinata Hyuuga – goddess of rain**_

_Daughter of Hisashi – god of the sky_

_Sister of Hanabi – goddess of lightning_

_**Creation:**_

_Hiashi was wandering the skies in search of anything to take his mind off of the world below him. His twin brother Hizashi had left for the heavens, leaving him alone to handle the now escalating problem. The cracked fields were causing the people below to call up everyday and ask for food. As they had relied on the Gods for years, the people had learned to become lazy. _

_Hiashi decided to create rain which would allow the people to grow their own food, leaving him in peace. Letting droplets of water from his fountain of youth trickle down to Earth, a girl was formed. Her name was Hinata. Whenever the fields would become dry, he would send his daughter to the Earth to water the human's crops._

_The people had learned to beg for rain. Hiashi grew tired of people asking when it would arrive, so he created a daughter from starlight. Her name was Hanabi. She would send a bolt of light would come down to warn the people of the lands to warn them rain was on its way. The people still would not head the warnings, so thunder was his last creation. The huge crash was his furious yell of anger to the people that scared them into their homes and removed their begging from his ears. _

The rest of the page was torn up, stained with mud. Frowning, the boy stared out the window to see the Sun steadily beginning to rise. An idea sparking in his mind, his fingers flipped the pages, skimming for that image. Those eyes, those crimson eyes that pierced into his thoughts all the time, he needed to find them. His intuition told him that this book would show him. He was positive of it.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in this book. "Damn," the boy whispered, "I was sure it would be in here." Slamming it shut, he stretched, looking up at his ceiling. Notes were pasted all over the roof of his room. Sometimes, when he was tired, he would look from page to page and recite the information scribbled on the papers.

Rubbing his cyan eyes open, the boy stood up. Walking over to his closet, he picked out a deep navy blue t-shirt and black slacks. He didn't feel that peppy or colorful today. The muted colors suited his mood. Tossing the articles of clothing on the bed, he sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sitting down at his favorite restaurant, the blonde boy placed his books on the floor. Inhaling deeply, the smell of food calmed his nerves. The test results would be revealed the next day. This was almost certainly his last chance to bring his grades up. There was only one other test that would matter. If he didn't pass that one, his future wouldn't look too bright. Ordering a bowl of his usual meal, he sat in wait.

_Pearl-like eyes were begging him._

Haunting thoughts of the nightmare still plagued him. Outside the hut, the sound of raindrops hitting the streets silenced the thoughts before he ran a hand through his hair. The rain always did calm him. Stepping outside of the little restaurant for a moment, finally able to inhale without thinking, he felt the water roll of his skin. Liberation from every bit of stress that chained him down to reality permitted him to savor the feeling of tranquility his soul now experienced. Laughing loudly, he saw a flash of light behind closed eyes, hearing the thunder roar soon afterward. Re-opening cerulean eyes another flash was seen behind the veil of grey storm clouds.

_A pale hand reached for him_

Silent, looking up to the heavens the text he read earlier this morning suddenly reined clear among the muddle of memories floating within his head. Her name found its way to his lips. "Hinata." The thunder crashed louder than it had ever before. Chilling electricity supercharged the air, parting the clouds beyond the mountains. Sunlight streamed down to kiss his face before rain blurred his vision once more. Somehow, he forgot every sane bit of logic he had ever been taught. "Hinata." The lightning filled the sky once more, illuminating every shadow on his face before the thunder rolled once more. "I will find you."

* * *

Pulling a hood up over her head, Hinata inhaled the fresh air that arrived after rain. Sitting by the river, a quiet shuffling caused her to turn her head. Concealed in a human body, almond shaped coffee colored eyes met his rain colored ones. Reaching a pale hand up to the cloth material over her head, the girl slowly pulled down her hood revealing plain auburn hair. He smiled warmly, grin startling her, causing a blush to creep over her face, dusting her cheeks. "Do you mind if I study here?" he questioned, taking a seat upon the slightly moist spring grass.

"Go right ahead," she answered, voice foreign to her, not soft like the fall of drizzling rain but like the voice of a mere…mortal. She lowered her gaze to the scratched up sneakers encasing her feet. She toyed with the freshly sprouted flowers on the ground, picking them one by one, mesmerized by their beauty. Occasional sounds coming from next to her distracted her, piercing into her thoughts. Facing him, intending on talking to him, the sight of his face silenced her words into a meek whisper. "What is your name?" she managed to say despite her sudden lack of oxygen.

He stared at her, lifting his head from an old textbook covered with dust. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the golden haired boy stated, still smiling. Hinata could help herself, her heart softened until a smile graced her lips. Then, his beautiful azure eyes flashed with crimson. Her smile vanished. He noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked his concern genuine, piercing into her thoughts.

_A pair of red eyes glared at him from above._

Just like the rain, she had drained all stress from his body before extracting it with lightning speed, pushing it back into the front of his mind. He held his head in his hands. "Are you alright?" she inquired upon seeing his pain. Touching his shoulder gently, all his thoughts poured into her mind like a raging flood, causing her to pull back as if burned by a flame.

_He was sinking._

"I'm sorry," Naruto stuttered, "I-I have to g-go. It's late and I really n-need to study. I'll see y-you some other time." Scrambling to his feet, the boy ran off before a dark presence filled the air. Hinata shivered, tempted to run away. But she stayed, he would catch her anyway. There was no use in trying to avoid it. An icy hand on the back of her neck melted away her human exterior, indigo hair once again draped over her shoulder's bare skin, milky white eyes staring straight ahead.

"Goddess Hinata." His voice was raspy.

"What are you doing with the boy?" Hinata asked firmly, voice composed, controlled carefully so her trepidation would not reveal itself to him.

He let go of her. "I intend to claim what is mine."

Spinning around to face him, suddenly the full extent of her fears gripped her. "H-he does n-not belong to you," she squeaked out. Biting the inside of her mouth, she cursed her inability to control her emotions.

Onyx eyes smoldering with lust gazed into her ivory ones. "But you do. And he is in the way."

"H-he has nothing to do with this!" the goddess declared.

"You are wrong, my love." He approached her, inhaling the scent of freshly fallen rain. A chilling breath kissed the top of her nose as he lifted her chin to look at him. "He has everything to do with this. And he will soon be mine."

Hinata knew exactly what he intended to do. "You stay away from the boy!" Forcefully jerking away from him, she stood atop the water.

"You cannot stop me. You are a mortal yourself." He laughed an airy laugh that rang through her ears like nails dragged across a chalkboard. The raven haired boy approached quickly in the shadows, circling her like a panther, kissing her chin before vanishing. "So long, my love."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews? :]


End file.
